


baby bird, baby brother

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Paw Patrol - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: this time tommy’s growing up, his wings are growing in.wilbur doesn’t know what to do, but he figures it out.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 7
Kudos: 816
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	baby bird, baby brother

—-

two months after tubbos horns started growing, tommy’s wings started growing. now, this is what wilbur was dreading. for he was only a fox hybrid and had no idea about young hybrids growing in their wings. 

unlike when tubbo went to schlatt, wilbur was the one to go to tommy. wilbur had seen the lumps on his back and the dry skin. he knew it was a matter of time before the baby wings broke his skin. he really had no idea what he was supposed to do.

i mean, the only avian hybrids he knew were his father and quackity. in a different world, it would be phil helping tommy through this and not wilbur.

technically, wilbur could ask quackity for help, but he was a duck hybrid which was far from the avian tommy and phil were. it’s not like quackity could come over and help anyway, literally the one time he’s gone, he’s needed, goddamnit.

so, with seemingly no other options, wilbur turns to the internet.

‘what to do when avian hybrid starts growing wings’

‘what to do when raven hybrid starts growing wings’

‘wing care’

‘how to help a avian hybrid with their wings’

‘wing grooming’

‘baby avian wings how to care’

he didn’t get much from that. maybe he should ask phil to help. no, no he didn’t need his help. 

wilbur was pulled out of his thoughts when tommy started crying. “w-wilby,” tommy sobs, his whole body shaking. wilbur could see the blood dripping down his back and the little fleshy wings poking out. wilbur almost gagged, it sure looked like a gorey sight. 

wilbur grabbed the towels off the counter and tried to wipe the blood away but that just made tommy yelp, his whole back sensitive and in pain. wilbur did his best to smooth his brother as he watched the wings move and push. 

tommy grabbed onto wilburs shirt getting blood on it. wilbur hurt for his brother, it was unfair, most hybrids are just borne with their traits and if they aren’t it rarely is this bloody.

“shh, shh ,shh it’s okay toms, you’ll be alright.” wilbur soothed, hating that he was only able to hold tommy through this, “shh it’ll be over soon, you’ll be okay shh shh.”

at this point, wilbur was regretting not having just called quackity to ask about this, instead of going in blind. 

after what felt like ages, tommy finally calmed down. wilbur was able to gently wipe the blood away most of it having dried. tommy was now just whimpering in wilburs arms, his breath hitching when wil pressed on a sensitive spot. 

wilbur could see his wings better now. they didn’t really even look like wings yet just fleshy and boney lookin’ things. wilbur thought it looked more like a new borne baby bird, which made sense he guessed, even if tommy wasn’t a new borne the wings were.

wilbur got tommy a glass of water and called quackity.

“helloo, who is this?”

“big q? it’s wilbur.”

“yo wil! how’re you? i’m kinda busy right now, could you call later?”

other people could be heard on the other line, probably quackitys family.

“ah i see. i’m afraid not, see tommy’s just got his wings, and i’ll be honest i’ve got no idea what to do. i think the worst of it’s over, the things are out of him now? it sure was a bloody mess, he was in a lot of pain.”

“really? that’s great! well- it’s awesome that he’s getting his wings, not the pain part.” 

wilbur gave a soft chuckle.

“do you know what i do now?”

“oh! um, one sec, i’ll ask my mum”

shouting could be heard, muffled be quackitys hand over the speaker.

“yeah, she says that the worst of its over, just let him watch tv and don’t do a lot of physical activity for the first week. his wings haven’t grow there feathers yet so they’ll be really vulnerable, and they’ll be very tender. great it like he has a open wound for the first few days. of the pain gets really bad give him some tylenol or something.”

wilbur let out a breath, “thanks big q, call me when you get back, or just show up doesn’t matter to me.”

“yeah i will! tell tommy i’ll see him in a couple days!” quackity laughed before the call ended.

this was a lot but wilbur knew quackity was coming soon, and it didn’t seem to complicated.

tommy pulled on his sleeve, looking exhausted, he probably was, “wilby, can we go watch paw patrol?” 

wilbur smiled, “ yeah, let’s finish cleaning you up.” he tossed the towels in a hamper.

they walked to the couch, tommy taking a while longer to get comfortable, flinching whenever his wing brushed the back of the couch.

wilbur sat beside him and put paw patrol on. once tommy was comfortable, he asked, “am i gonna be like dad?” 

now, wilbur knew he meant with his wings, but the first thing he thought of was phil never being home and leaving wilbur all the time, not even calling, always techno this techno that. 

wilbur blinked when tommy asked again, “no you won’t be like dad, your gonna be like big q with nice strong wings. they’ll look like dad’s probably but they’ll be super cool like big q and not lame.” 

“yeah! i’m gonn’ have the biggest bestest wings ever!” tommy laughed. he paused a thoughtful look on his face, “am i gonna learn to fly like big q and dad?” 

well, wilbur couldn’t teach tommy and even if phil would, wilbur wanted to stay way from him. quackity would probably teach tommy if they asked, he might even offer.

“yep, and when you get good enough at it you might be able to fly with tubbo.” wilbur remembered when he and techno were younger and phil would take them on flying trips, he missed those times but he wouldn’t trade tommy for the world.

“really? that’ll be so cool, we’ll get to fly in the sky!” tommy beamed, “i’m gonna fly you too wilby! i’m all big now, i’m a big man!”

“pft- yeah whatever you say baby bird.”

“wuh- i’m not a baby!”

—-


End file.
